1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount assembly and a method for manufacturing the mount assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an endoscope to perform observation of a subject portion as being inserted into a body cavity of a subject has been known and widely utilized in a medical field and the like. Such an endoscope is configured to incorporate an electronic circuit module having electronic components such as an imaging element mounted at the distal end of an elongated flexible insertion device. In order to ease pain of a patient, the distal end of the insertion device has been desired to be thinned and miniaturized. Accordingly, a variety of technologies to miniaturize the electronic circuit module incorporated in the distal end has been disclosed.
Meanwhile, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-194160 discloses a method for connecting printed substrates in the mutually perpendicular direction. In Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-194160, the printed substrates are mechanically and electrically connected by inserting a protrusion formed at one printed substrate into a hole formed at the other printed substrate.
Further, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-291724, component-mounting units are arranged to be perpendicular to a mount substrate face by arranging the component mounting units on a flexible substrate to be alternated between front and rear sides and folding wiring portions for connecting the respective component-mounting units.